Pancakes and Music
by Momijilol
Summary: Another world summit meeting full of hte same arguments and fights. But what happens when Prussia hears some sad-sounding music and goes to investigate? Rated T for now, may go up! Human names used!
1. Chapter 1

Another world summit meeting, more stupid arguments between England and America, more being overlooked as a former nation. If he wasn't welcome, why did they invite him to these things? Prussia thought as he wandered down the hall of the hotel the countries were staying in. He heard bits and pieces of conversations being held in the rooms he passed.

By far, the most interesting thing he heard, however, was not a voice. Casually walking back to the slightly open door, the albino listened to the sad music pouring from the room. It sounded almost like a violin, but somehow different...deeper.

He peeked around the door to see Canada standing there playing what looked like a large violin. _'Maybe it just seems bigger because he's so small...'_ Gilbert mused, continuing to watch the other's expressive movements as he played. The more he listened, the more he came to recognize the tune. Wasn't it by one of America's bands...?

The former nation watched as Matthew held out the last note and lifted the bow off the strings. He didn't quite know why, but Gilbert felt his heart skip when the blonde he was watching wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and sniffed as he was putting the instrument back in its case.

"Maybe if you played happier songs you wouldn't cry." He stated, pushing the door open and leaning in the doorway.

"Wha-? P-Prussia?" Canada turned around quickly, his eyes wide. "Y-you heard m-me...?"

"Of course the awesome me heard you! And I can't just let you stay here alone to cry. That'd be totally un-awesome of me!" Gilbert exclaimed. "I'll play you something awesome on your violin!"

"N-no...That's not a violin..." Matthew corrected as the taller nation picked up the instrument and put it under his chin.

"You're right...It's too big...What is it?" Gilbert asked, looking it over, confused.

"It's a viola. It's kinda like the violin, but it has a 'C' sting instead of an 'E'." he explained, taking back his instrument.

"I've never heard of it." Gilbert said, still looking at the viola with a confused expression.

"Not many people have..." Matthew nodded, putting the viola back in its case. "It gets forgotten a lot." _'Just like me....'_ He added in his head.

"Hm. Sounds kinda like you, huh Mattie?" The older nation commented, taking the words right out of the other's thoughts.

Matthew felt a stab of pain in his heart, and nodded and looked at the ground. "Y-yeah...Like me..."

"It's a good thing you have the awesome me here to remember both of you!" Gilbert exclaimed, slinging an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Matthew turned his head away from the albino to hide his sudden blush.

"Th-thank you Prussia..." He muttered, still keeping his head turned away from the taller man.

"It's Gilbert, Matthew. Not Prussia." For some reason, he didn't feel right having Matthew call him by his formal name.

"G-Gil...bert...?" The blonde stammered, his face turning an even deeper red.

"Better." Gilbert smiled, noticing the dark blush threatening to take over the smaller man's face, which only made him even cuter. "Maybe we can play something together sometime."

"S-sure! That'd be cool." Matthew replied happily. Not many people even noticed him, let alone wanted to do anything with him! He finally looked up into the red eyes of the taller man who still had his arms around his shoulders and smiled up at him. '_At least he doesn't think I'm invisible.'_

_I'm not sure how much I like this first chapter...but I put it up anyway...^^;_

_This is my first Hetalia fanfiction, and my first story in a while. Please be brutally honest and tell me what you think! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**For a very foxy uke. You've been an amazing friend to me lately, and you have no idea how grateful I am to have met you! Without you, I don't think I would have written this chapter so quickly, and I probably would have done some stupid stuff I would've regretted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the characters.**

The meeting felt longer than any other he'd had to sit through before. As soon as America had walked in (late of course), he and England had started arguing. It even seemed to take longer than usual for Germany to slam his hands on the table to shut everyone up, so they could actually start the meeting. Though, that could've been due to the Italian clinging to his arm and babbling about pasta.

Gilbert couldn't help but smirk at the small Canadian seated across from him. He had caught the blonde looking at him, and his cheeks turned red when he realized he'd been caught staring. It made him look even cuter than usual.

_'I wonder...'_ Gilbert thought, his eyes still locked with Matthew's. He winked at the blonde, earning him a surprised squeak, and wide-eyed expression joining Matthew's darkening blush. _'This'll be funnn.'_

_* * *_

Once the meeting ended for the day, Matthew was more than slightly surprised to find Gilbert in his room again. What surprised him even more was how happy he was to have the Prussian with him. They weren't doing much, just sitting on the couch. They weren't talking or even looking at each other (although each would steal quick glances at the other when they weren't looking). In front of them, Kumajiro and Gilbird were curled up, taking a nap together.

"S-so, Pr-...Gilbert...Why did you come in here and talk to me earlier...?" Matthew asked, picking up the sleeping Kumajiro and placing him on his lap, and looking up at the other man.

"Because you seemed sad, and I couldn't just let someone so cute, and with so much awesome potential to be sad." He answered, smirking at the blush that was once again threatening to take over the blonde's face.

"I-I'm not cute..." Matthew protested weakly, avoiding Gilbert's red gaze, and holding a groggy Kumajiro against his chest.

"Yes you are. Especially when you stutter and blush like that." Gilbert replied, leaning slightly closer to the blonde next to him.

"Wh-what?" Matthew stammered, trying to back away from the slowly advancing man before him, but the arm of the couch stopped him.

"I said you're cute...Especially when you stutter and blush." Gilbert repeated, _'Just a little closer and I'll finally be kissing adorable little Mattie~'_ Gilbert thought, closing his eyes, still leaning closer to the blonde. A moment later he felt the slight pressure of another's lips on his own. _'Wow...This is a lot different than I thought it'd be...Since when does he have a moustache?'_ He thought, confused. Opening his eyes slightly, Gilbert was met with a pair of giant brown eyes looking into his own. _'Wait...doesn't he have...violet...eyes...'_ He pulled away quickly, "Oh my god! Why'd you do that, Mattie?!" Gilbert shouted, rubbing at his mouth furiously. "Why'd you make me kiss your bear?!"

"I-I didn't do anything...You leaned forward, and kissed him...I-I didn't e-even know what you were doing, I'm sorry!" Matthew responded, slightly disappointed that Kumajiro got a kiss from the albino. "W-why'd you do that anyway?" Kumajiro jumped off his master's lap in favor of the floor where there weren't any crazy albinos trying to kiss him.

"Because you're cute, and cute people deserve to have awesome people like me kiss them!" Gilbert answered, giving the blonde next to him one of his trademark smirks.

"W-what? B-but I'm n-not cute!" Matthew objected again, his whole face turning a bright red.

"Yes you are." Gilbert said, and once again leaning closer to the blonde, and kissing him lightly. "I don't want to hear you say that again."

Matthew could only look up at the taller man with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth. "B-but..." he murmured, not moving his hand.

"None of that." Gilbert interrupted, gently moving Matthew's hand from his mouth and kissing him again.

"Oh, Mattheiu!~ Why don't you-" France called, banging open the door of the Canadian's room. He stopped when he saw the two on the couch, who broke apart when he entered. Matthew turned an even darker shade of red, while Gilbert merely looked annoyed. The Frenchman turned to Gilbert, "What exactly are you doing to my little Matthieu?" he asked in a threatening tone.

**I hope everyone likes this chapter! I'll try to update soon! Thank you again to FoxxieRaveUke for helping me out not only when I got stuck writing this, but also with the roller coaster we call life!**

**I'm sorry to those of you who got spammed with emails for this chapter, I was having some issues with getting it up! . I'm sorry!**

**Also! For those of you who don't know what a viola is, I forgot to post this link in chapter one, but this video is a really good explaination, and funny too! ^^ youtube[.]com[/]watch?v=h2Bi1iY12UQ (Just take out the brackets) ^^**

**Thank you for reading, and please review and let me know what you think! :D Reviews make me write faster~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Francis turned to Gilbert, "What exactly are you doing to my little Matthieu?" he asked in a threatening tone.

"Nothing since you walked in. Now, don't you have someone else to walk in on? How about Arthur and Alfred?" Gilbert retorted, wrapping his arms around Matthew's waist and pulling him closer.

"They already kicked me out." Francis explained, "Besides, how can I leave poor little Matthieu here to be taken advantage of by you?" he added with a glare.

I'm not taking advantage of him, see?" Prussia leaned in to kiss the blonde again, but was met by small hands and the Canadian started trying to wriggle his way out of his grasp. "You see what you did Francis? He's trying to run away now." Prussia said half-jokingly, but turning a bit of a glare toward his friend.

"N-no..." Matthew protested weakly, avoiding both the red gaze of Gilbert. If he had been looking, Matthew would have seen a flicker of hurt and sadness across the albino's face.

"What? No, what?" Gilbert asked, pulling back slightly from the smaller blonde and looking at him with confused eyes.

Matthew opened his mouth to reply, but Francis took his pause as an opportunity to get back to his self-given task of freeing Matthew from the clutches of the 'evil' Gilbert. "If you weren't one of my closest friends, I can guarantee your arms would be broken right now. Now let him go." France growled, quickly walking up to the couch, ready to save the smaller blonde.

As much as he didn't want to let go of Matthew, he knew angering France was not in his best interest. Besides, he could get Francis drunk later and convince him to leave the two of them alone. Grudgingly, and never moving his glare from the tall blonde in front of them, Gilbert kissed Matthew's forehead, and let him go, saying, "I'm sorry Mattie."

"W-why G-Gilbert...?" Canada stuttered, still bright red. He was now in France's arms instead of Gilbert's and he couldn't help but feel cold, and slightly empty.

"Because Francis interrupted us. We'll continue later." The albino smirked, giving Matthew a wink, and relishing in the way it seemed to anger the Frenchman in front of him.

"No you won't, don't worry, Matthieu, I'll protect you." Francis interjected, placing himself between Matthew and Gilbert who had just stood up.

"He doesn't need your protection, Frenchy! He's a grown man, he can make his own decisions!" Gilbert exclaimed, suddenly unable to contain his anger at having Matthew taken away from him. He took a step closer to the blondes.

"He's still young, and needs to be protected from people like you! You may be a dear friend, but I don't trust you with Matthieu, he's too innocent!"

"G-Gilbert! Francis! Stop!" Matthew spoke up, coming out from behind France. "Just...j-just both of you leave please! I-I don't want you fighting..."

"Mattie..." Gilbert spoke softly, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Matthieu..." Francis said at the same time as Gilbert.

"G-get out!" Matthew shouted, closing his eyes, and clenching his hands into fists.

"Okay, we'll go..." Francis nodded solemnly and made his way over to the door. He might think of the Canadian as being small and innocent, but getting on his bad side was even worse than if you got Russia mad at you.

"Mattie..." Gilbert said again, taking a step closer to him.

"N-no Gilbert...j-just...please go..." the small Canadian replied, opening his eyes to stare at his and the albino's shoes.

"Okay...But I'm right down the hall if you want or need me..." Gilbert muttered, turning toward the door.

Matthew nodded, "I-I know..."

With one last sad look at Matthew, Gilbert slowly followed Francis out of the room. As soon as the door closed, tears started rolling down his cheeks. Managing to make his way back to the couch, the small blonde curled into himself and sobbed. "W-why...? Why d-did he h-have to c-come in...? H-he knows how I feel...H-he knows...He knows I love Gilbert....a-and he had to rui-ruin th-the first time h-he ever c-came to me..."

---------

:D HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!~ A NEW CHAPTER! (Yes it's a real chapter, not a joke. XP)

I'm sorry this took so long, but I've had a lot going on lately. ^^; I hope everyone likes this chapter! Please Review and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
